


The Breakfast Club AU

by peacockcock



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacockcock/pseuds/peacockcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Club AU

**6:54 a.m.**

A car pulls up to the school. The boy in the front seat looks at the building to his left and feels his freedom slipping from his grasp. It reminds him of a prison, one that he will be forced to stay in for the next eight hours of his life, all while the rest of the world gets to enjoy their Saturday.

He turns to his father to try one last-ditch effort to get out of this. “Are you sure you can’t write a note so I don’t have to do this?”

His father grips the steering wheel, clenching his jaw. “Kristopher, it is just detention. I think you’ll survive,” he says. “And after what you did, I think you’re being let off easy.”

Kris takes a deep breath, trying to suppress guilt-ridden ache in his gut. He unbuckles his seatbelt and grabs his bag.

“I’ll see you at 3 o’clock,” his father says as Kris climbs out of the car, slamming the door closed behind him.

He watches as his father speeds off, leaving Kris alone in the middle of the empty street. He turns to face the school, the place he dreads having to step foot in every single day.

Only eight hours and four minutes until he is free.

 **7:02 a.m.**

Kris is the third person in the library for Saturday detention. In the corner sits a girl with black hair and bright streaks of red. She has a box of crayons and a coloring book, completely ignoring Kris’s presence. The table in front of her is a boy that he has seen before in the halls, but he can’t remember his name. He glances up at Kris and they share a polite smile. Kris pulls out a chair at the front of the room and places his bag on the floor.

He wants to go home. He shouldn’t even be here.

“Kris?”

He looks up to see Katy standing in front of his table, a surprised smile on her lips. It makes him feel a sense of relief seeing her here. As long as he has to suffer through eight hours of this, at least it’s with someone he cares about.

She takes the seat next to him. “What are you doing here?”

Kris freezes, not wanting to tell her. He doesn’t want to have to see that look of disappointment on her face.

He thinks of a lie. “Skipping class,” he tells her. “They caught me before I could even leave the parking lot.”

Katy giggles. “Sounds like something you’d do.”

Before he can ask her why she’s here, Kris hears the familiar sound of boots scuffing against the carpet. He shouldn’t recognize the pattern of those footsteps; it’s absolutely ridiculous that he does. They are the footsteps he hears every single afternoon when he visits his locker. The footsteps that always cause Kris to peer over his shoulder to watch him disappear down the hallway. Kris’s heart sinks when his suspicions are confirmed, a pair of blue eyes looking down at him as he walks by Kris, taking the table behind him and Katy.

Katy watches Kris’s face, giving him a sympathetic smile and reaches over to squeeze his hand.

Of course, Kris thinks. Of all the people in the world to put him in a room with for eight hours, one of them has to be Adam Lambert.

 **7:06 a.m.**

Principal Seacrest stands in the front of the room, his hands folded together and his eyes roaming the five of them. “This… is Saturday detention.”

“No shit,” Kris hears an almost inaudible whisper from behind him.

Seacrest’s eyes narrow in on Adam. “What was that, Mr. Lambert?”

“Nothing, sir.”

Kris sits there, smiling to himself.

Seacrest starts walking slowly between the two rows of tables. “You are not to talk. You are not to move from these seats. I don’t even want to hear you breathing heavily,” he says. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” they all reply in unison.

His eyes scan the room one more time before turning to leave. “I’ll be back,” he warns over his shoulder.

As soon as the sound of Seacrest’s footsteps disappear down the hall, Kris sighs and sinks down in his seat. This is _bullshit_. Teenagers aren’t meant to sit in one spot for hours at a time, unable to talk, unable to _breathe_ too loud.

He is going to explode by the second hour.

It takes less than five minutes for the boy at the table across from Adam to start tapping his pencil against the desk. Kris ignores it at first, assuming the kid will realize how fucking annoying that is, but he doesn’t stop. He glances over at Katy and she is turned around, staring the boy down, so Kris turns as well, taking a peek at Adam as he does so.

The boy is sitting there, tapping his pencil on his desk, and actually smiling, like he’s not stuck in the most miserable place on the earth for the next eight hours.

“If you don’t stop that tapping,” Adam says, his voice startles the four of them, “I’m going to break it over your face.”

He puts the pencil down on the table, folding his hands together in front of him and offering an apologetic smile to all of them.

“Thank you,” Adam sighs, turning back to the front, his eyes catching Kris’s for a second.

Kris looks away so quickly that he almost gets whiplash. He can still feel Adam’s eyes on him, burning little holes in the back of his head.

“So, why are you here, gorgeous?”

Kris freezes. There is no way Adam is talking to him, right? Katy. He is probably talking to Katy. But, when Kris looks over at Katy, she is looking back at him with her eyebrows raised and look on her face that says, _yeah, dude, he is talking to you._

He slowly turns around again, meeting a pair of brilliant blue eyes that are solely focused on him. Kris opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He tries again. “Skip-skipping class.”

Adam squints his eyes, like he can see right through him. “Bullshit.”

Kris is taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“They don’t make you go to Saturday detention for skipping class,” Adam says. “Trust me, I would know. You had to have done something bad.”

Kris tries to think of something to say to cover himself, but before he can, the other boy cuts in. “We’re not supposed to be talking.”

Adam turns in his seat, looking like he wants to punch something. “I’m sorry, what was your name?”

The boy hesitates before answering. “Jim.”

Adam smiles at him. “Hi, Jim,” he says. “If you don’t mind, I’m trying to get to know Kris, here. Is that okay with you?”

The only thing that registers for Kris is, _holy shit, he knows my name._

Jim nods his head and Adam faces Kris again, but doesn’t say anything. They just stare at each other for a moment before Kris turns back around, his heart beating madly in his chest.

This is going to be a long day.

 **8:10 a.m.**

Adam’s phone buzzes against the table.

“I can’t talk right now,” Adam answers, and then follows with a chuckle. “I wish. I’m in fucking detention.”

Kris can’t help but casually glance over his shoulder, only to find that Adam’s eyes are already on him. He knows he should look away, but he can’t really bring himself to do that. Adam does, though, but not before smirking and running his tongue along his lips.

“Mhmm,” Adam mumbles into the phone. “Alright, I’ll see you tonight. Bye, baby.”

 _Baby_ , Kris thinks, feeling a sudden twist in his stomach. And, before he can stop himself, he blurts, “Is that your boyfriend?”

Kris’s eyes widen at his own stupidity. _You don’t ask that to someone you don’t even know, asshole._

“Just an ex,” Adam says, resting his cheek against his palm, smirking. “Why, you interested?”

Kris swivels around in his chair, blushing down to his toes.

“Is she your girlfriend?” Adam asks, obviously meaning Katy.

He meets Katy’s eyes, but neither of them responds. They both know everyone at school assumes they are dating, and that is fine with Kris. It is easier than dealing with the truth.

 **9:13 a.m.**

Kris jerks awake, smacking his elbow against the table. He rubs at his eyes and looks over at Katy, braiding her hair.

He had hoped that he slept most of the time away, but it has only been twenty minutes. Behind him, Adam is sleeping, his face buried in the crook of his elbow. Jim is sitting there, his hands on his cheeks and squishing his lips out like a fish. And the girl in the back, whose name Kris doesn’t know yet, is painting her nails black, the smell of her polish wafting to the front of the room.

His butt is starting to get sore from the wooden chair. Principal Seacrest can’t really expect them to sit here for six more hours. Kris really doesn’t think he can last another second. He stands up and heads to the front of the room where Seacrest left the bathroom pass. Even if it is only for a few minutes, Kris needs to stretch his legs.

When he gets to the bathroom, he puts the pass on the counter and stares at his reflection. He doesn’t actually have to go; he just needed to get out of that room. It’s too much, sitting just feet from Adam, breathing in the sweet scent of his cologne. Ever since freshman year, Kris has wanted an opportunity to talk to Adam, and now that he has it, he has screwed it up. Everything that comes out of his mouth when Adam talks to him is complete stupidity.

A few minutes later he makes his way back to the library, slowly walking down the halls, running his finger against the lockers.

“Where did you go?” Adam asks, sitting up now and his hair tousled from sleep.

Kris sits down in his chair and doesn’t look at him. “Bathroom.”

“Hmm,” Adam murmurs. “Wake me up next time. I’ll join you.”

 **9:55 a.m.**

Adam is up, walking through the shelves of books. He is humming something under his breath and Kris just sits there and listens. It’s soft and gorgeous, and it makes the time go by faster. Kris knows the song; he just can’t put his finger on it without hearing the words.

Like the idiot that he is, Kris turns to watch Adam as he runs a finger along the spine of each row of books, occasionally pulling one out and reading the summary on the back. As though Adam can feel Kris’s eyes on him, he looks up from the book.

The humming gets louder, and then Adam opens his mouth and sings, _”I’m gonna give you every inch of my love.”_

Kris makes an embarrassing noise that he prays nobody else heard. Adam’s eyes are dark and intense and trained directly on Kris. Adam starts walking closer, his boots sounding impossibly loud to Kris’s ears. Finally taking his gaze off of Kris, he looks down at Jim who has his ears covered with his hands.

“You don’t like my singing, Jim?” he asks, a slight pout on his lips.

Jim rests his arms back on the table. “Not really, no.”

Adam nods, bringing his eyes back to Kris. “I happen to know that Kris _loves_ my singing,” he says, taking the last few steps to Kris’s table, looming over him. “Don’t you, Kris?”

All Kris can do is nod.

 

 **11:30 a.m.**

“You have thirty minutes for lunch.”

Kris lets out a sigh of relief. Finally they will be able to do something other than stare at the bookshelves and twiddle their thumbs. He pushes his chair out and reaches down to grab his bag.

“Where are you going, Allen?” Seacrest asks.

He looks around at everyone else, still sitting firmly in their seats. “To… eat?”

“You guys will be eating in here.”

There is a collective groan amongst the five of them.

Katy raises her hand. “Excuse me, but we’re not allowed to eat in the library.”

“I’m pretty sure we can make an exception just this once.”

Adam clears his throat. “Will we be provided with beverages, sir?” he asks. “I am very parched.”

Kris puts a hand over his mouth to hide his grin. Seacrest looks down at Adam and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, fine,” he says. “There is a vending machine in the teacher’s lounge. You…” he says, pointing at Kris, “and…”

Adam starts to stand up as well, a giddy smile on his lips.

“Sit down, Lambert,” Seacrest demands, and then points to the girl at the back of the room. “You… uh…” he snaps his fingers as he recollects her name, “Allison.”

Adam is sulking in his chair, a frown on his face, looking like someone just ate the last cupcake.

Allison trudges up to the front of the room, not making eye contact with anyone as she and Kris head to the teacher’s lounge.

“This sucks, huh?” Kris asks once they are far enough away from the library.

Allison stares straight ahead, twirling a strand of black hair between her fingers and blatantly ignoring Kris. He’s not sure if he is the problem, or if she is always like this.

Kris should probably take a hint, but he tries again. “So, what did you do to get in here?”

She stops, turning to Kris looking somewhat annoyed. “You really want to know?”

Oh, she actually talks.

“Uh… yeah,” Kris replies.

Allison stands there and looks at Kris for a long moment.

“I got caught having sex in the girl’s bathroom.”

Kris blinks.

Oh.

She laughs. “You don’t believe me?”

Kris shakes his head. “Not really.”

Allison shrugs and continues down the hall.

-

Back in the room, Adam is sitting next to Katy at their table. Kris hesitates in the doorway, watching them for a moment before walking in. He puts a coke down in front of Jim and then gives one to Katy and Adam.

“Thank you, Kris,” Adam smiles up at him, their fingers brush when he takes the can.

Kris sits down next to Adam, ignoring the flutter in his chest. “No problem.”

Their conversation dies down once Kris is there, so he wonders if they were talking about him. Maybe Adam asked about him. That makes him feel a little uneasy, but he trusts Katy not to say anything that would mortify Kris. At least, he hopes she wouldn’t.

Kris pulls his lunch from his bag and opens it up. He glances over at Adam and notices that he is just sitting there with nothing but the can of coke that Kris gave him.

“You didn’t bring anything to eat?” Kris asks.

Adam looks down at him. “Nah, my mom didn’t make me anything and I forgot,” he shrugs. “I can afford to skip a meal, anyway.”

That angers Kris a little. He wants to tell him that he never needs to skip any meals, that he is already fucking gorgeous. But, that would be way, way too creepy and Kris doesn’t want to scare him away.

Kris looks down at his sandwich – turkey and cheese, cut diagonally – and he takes half of it, holding it out to Adam. He looks at Kris, and then at the sandwich. For a moment, Kris thinks he is going to refuse, or say something sarcastic. Instead, Adam takes it, smiling warmly at him.

“Thanks,” Adam says, and takes a bite.

 **12:55 p.m.**

“We’re not supposed to be wandering the halls,” Jim whispers, glancing over his shoulder for any signs of the principal.

Adam ignores him and continues walking towards wherever the hell he is taking them. He knows that they aren’t supposed to be out of the library, but Adam looked at him and told him to come, and who is Kris to say no to that?

“Where are we going?” Katy asks, looking just as skeptical about this as Jim does. “Maybe we should go back.”

Adam turns on his heel, walking backwards as he talks to Katy. “We’re just going to my locker,” he says. “And what’s the worst that could happen? We get another detention?”

“What do you need to get out of your locker?” Kris asks, trying to come off like he’s fine with this, but really he is just as scared of getting caught as the others.

Adam drapes an arm around Kris’s shoulders, grinning. “Now, Kristopher. If I told you, it would ruin the surprise.”

His skin tingles under the weight of Adam’s arm. It feels really nice, and Adam is warm, but before he can even relish the feeling, Adam’s arm slips away, leaving Kris alone and pouting. Adam starts quickening his pace and Kris falls back a little so he’s walking next to Katy.

“So,” he starts, trying to act nonchalant. “I saw you and Adam talking earlier.”

Katy nods. “Yeah, he’s a nice guy once he stops being a jackass.”

“Yeah, he is,” Kris says, trying to think how to ask her without actually asking her.

Thankfully, she saves him the trouble.

“He asked about you.”

Kris perks up. “Really?” he asks, his voice a few pitches higher than before. “What did he say?”

Katy looks up at him with a smile, shaking her head a little. “You’re so obvious,” she laughs. “He asked if we’re dating.”

“What did you tell him?” Kris asks, giving up the ‘I’m not interested’ act because he is very fucking interested.

Katy shrugs a shoulder and smiles up at him innocently. “I dunno,” she sings, and skips, literally skips, off without another word.

Kris stands there, gaping after her. “Katy!” he calls out, and chases her down the hall.

They catch up with the other three, crowded around Adam’s locker as he digs around for something. Kris gets a glimpse of the inside and there are empty makeup containers, a few shirts, and papers scattered all over the place. It’s a dump.

“I know it’s in here somewhere,” Adam mumbles, crouching down on his knees and digging through the mess at the bottom of his locker. “Aha!”

Adam stands up, holding a plastic baggy in his hand and a bright smile on his lips. He looks way too adorable for someone with a bag of weed in their hand.

“ _Pot_?” Jim gasps, as though Adam is holding up a bloody machete or something.

Allison giggles. “Awesome.”

“We’re not allowed to smoke at school,” Katy says. “You’re not supposed to smoke it at all. It’s illegal.”

Adam sticks the bag in his back pocket, which Kris doesn’t understand how that is possible because his pants are so tight. “You’re not allowed to get drunk at school either, but I did and it landed me a whole eight hours to stare at Kris’s ass.”

Kris’s face gets hot and he stares down at the floor instead of making any eye contact with the others. He’s not sure if Adam keeps teasing him just to see what kind of reaction he gets, or if he is actually someone interested. Kris hopes it’s the latter.

“Well, I will not be participating,” Jim says, and starts heading back towards the library.

Katy follows him without a word.

Allison pats Adam’s shoulder. “I’ve got a lighter, man. Just tell me when.”

Kris’s eyes flicker up to meet Adam’s really quick as he moves to follow the others, but before he can even get anywhere, Adam grabs his wrist and pushes him against the locker. Kris gasps, his eyes wide and startled, and maybe a little excited.

Adam presses his body right up against Kris’s. He is large and broad and really fucking intimidating. The lock is pressed into his back and it hurts, but Kris can’t even breathe, so moving isn’t really an option.

His hand comes up and he delicately trails his fingers down Kris’s cheek, tilting his face up and holding it there, his fingers pressed into Kris’s neck. He is so close and so, so warm. Kris’s eyelids flutter closed and he swallows his heart back down.

“Do I make you nervous, Kris?” Adam asks, his voice low and his breath hot against Kris’s cheek.

Kris lets out a shaky exhale and opens his eyes to look at Adam. His lips are just inches away, looking so soft and pink and shiny from lip gloss. All Kris needs to do is lean in and-

“You guys!” Katy reappears from around the corner, startling them both. “Seacrest is coming.”

Adam groans and slams his hand against the locker. “Shit!”

He takes Kris’s hand and they hurry down the hallway.

 **1:23 p.m.**

“I can’t believe you guys are smoking just an hour and a half before we leave,” Jim says, watching Adam as brings the joint to his mouth and lights it. “We could get in so much trouble.”

“Oh my god, Jim,” Adam says with a lungful of smoke, exhaling slowly. “Shut up.”

Kris can’t help but notice that, despite Jim’s objections to smoking, he’s still sitting here with them, watching as Adam passes it to Allison. Katy is watching as well, a spark of interest in her eye.

Allison hands the joint to Katy and she hesitates, but takes it from her. She stares at it for a moment, like she’s not quite sure what to do with it, before bringing it to her lips. Kris is a little surprised. He has never seen Katy drink or smoke anything before. Her face gets red when she exhales, holding her throat as she coughs.

Kris gets it next, and he feels Adam’s eyes on him as he fills his lungs with smoke, holding it in until he starts to feel the burn. He feels cool for about two seconds until he starts to choke and has a coughing fit. Adam is laughing next to him, bringing his hand up to rub soothing circles on Kris’s back.

Once he calms down, he hands it off to Adam, feeling a little flutter in his belly when Adam keeps his hand low on his back.

 **1:46 p.m.**

The room is quiet and still, and Kris feels a bit like he’s floating.

Adam is next to him, warm and comfortable, and Kris can’t help but to lean into him a little. All of his nerves and fears seem to have gone away and Kris feels fucking _fantastic_.

“So, Kris,” Adam says, nudging him with his shoulder. “Are you going to tell us why you’re really here?”

Kris’s whole body tenses. He thought that everyone had forgotten about that and he’d be able to make it out of here without telling anyone.

“I told you,” he says. “I got caught--”

“Why don’t you try telling me the truth?” Adam says. “I don’t get why you’re so ashamed. We all did stupid shit to get in here.”

Kris sighs, toying with his shoelace to avoid looking at Adam. He contemplates it for a moment, thinking maybe it’s not as bad as he thinks. Really, it wasn’t even him that did anything. He was just there, watching as it happened.

“Come on,” Adam pushes. “You can trust us.”

And, for some reason, Kris feels like he can.

“The guys on the baseball team are assholes, pretty much,” Kris starts off slowly. “They torture everyone, even me. I’m not tall enough, not fast enough, I play the outfield, whatever.” He swallows the lump in his throat, the images of what happened coming back to him. “Last week after school, there was this guy walking to his car during practice. I don’t know why, but one of the guys on the team, Danny, he called the kid over.”

He closes his eyes, wishing he could take it all back. It kills him that he didn’t stop it.

“They started calling him names and-and he tried to get away, but they kept grabbing at him, pushing him down,” Kris’s voice gets lower, shakier. “The guy spit on Danny and that pissed him off, so he just started to punch him and beat him and…” Kris swallows. “I didn’t do anything. I just stood back and watched as they tortured this kid.”

“The coach came over and they all ran off back to the field…and I just stood there like an idiot,” he continues. “I don’t think the coach believed me, but I took the blame. I knew that if I didn’t, I would end up just like that guy.” Kris shakes his head. “I didn’t even stop it. I could’ve fucking done something, but I didn’t. That guy was just sitting there looking at me all sad and angry and embarrassed.”

He feels a soft hand on his knee and he looks up to see Katy smiling sadly at him.

“Did he have blond hair?” Adam asks, making Kris turn to look at him. His eyes are locked on the ground, clenching his jaw.

“Y-yeah,” Kris says.

Adam closes his eyes and inhales sharply through his nose. “He didn’t go back to school for the rest of the week,” Adam says, visibly shaking. “Those fucking assholes tortured him and you just sat around and watched?” He’s looking at Kris now, his eyes dark and angry. It scares Kris. He didn’t know Adam could look like that. “He’s my fucking best friend,” Adam’s voice cracks, tears brimming his eyes, “and you let that happen to him.”

The way Adam is looking at him, so sad and angry and _hurt_ , is absolutely killing Kris. It’s worse than the eight hours of detention, worse than the scolding he got from his parents when they got the call from his coach, worse than the claps on the back his team gave him when they found out he took the blame.

Adam shakes his head, angrily wiping the tears from his eyes. “I really thought you were different,” he says, still unable to even look at Kris. “I thought you were so different from the rest of those jerks who make my friend's life hell. You were so nice, and I… I’m such a fucking idiot.”

“I’m not like those guys,” Kris says, reaching for Adam’s hand but he flinches away. “I feel so fucking horrible about it. I feel this pain of guilt every single time I think about it and if I could go back, I would. I would’ve helped out the best I could, even if that meant getting my ass kicked as well.”

Adam lifts his head and finally turns to look at Kris. “You know what, Kris?” he says. “You’re a fucking coward. You walk around school with all of the asshole jocks and you let everyone think you’re dating this pretty little blond, and for what?” Adam’s voice is getting louder, angrier. “If you aren’t like everyone else, why do you do it? Why do you let everyone think that you’re somebody you’re not?”

His eyes are burning as he tries to hold back the tears. The rest of the room seems to have fallen away, as if three other people aren’t sitting there, listening to this. “Because,” he cries. “I have to be. If my parents knew… if everyone else knew…”

He’s not supposed to feel this way. He’s not supposed to _be_ this way.

Adam’s voice gets softer. “If they knew what, Kris?”

Kris closes his eyes. “If they knew who I am.”

There is a long pause, and then Adam asks, “Who are you?”

Kris looks up at him, breathing heavily and his heart feelings like little hummingbird wings in this chest, and something inside of him snaps. He reaches forward, taking Adam’s face between his hands. Adam’s eyes are blue and wide and startled.

Kris smashes their mouths together.

It doesn’t last long, and then Kris is scrambling to his feet, taking off to find someplace to hide.

 **2:15 p.m.**

Kris slumps to the floor, his face buried in his hands.

What did he just do?

The door clicks and slowly eases open, and Adam slips inside the small little storage room, closing the door behind him. He doesn’t make any movement towards Kris at first, just looks down at him. Kris can’t tell if he is still angry or upset or maybe Adam just thinks he’s pathetic.

Adam takes a few steps closer and sinks down to his knees, looking at Kris like he’s afraid.

“You kissed me.”

Kris nods. “Yeah.”

Adam licks his lips, nervously playing with a ring on his finger.

“Why?”

Despite how fucking scary it is, he admits, “Because I have wanted to for two years.”

Adam looks up, his eyes shining and maybe even a little bit hopeful.

“You have?”

Adam scoots a little closer, so Kris’s toes are tucked under his knees. He takes both of Kris’s hands in his, running his thumbs over Kris’s knuckles.

They both lean in slowly. Kris closes his eyes when he feels Adam’s hot breath against his lips. This kiss is a lot softer than the last one. Kris lets himself fall into it completely, opening up for Adam, tasting him, feeling Adam’s hands all over him.

It’s better than he ever could’ve imagined.

 **3:02 p.m.**

“Adam!” Kris calls out, catching up to him in the hall. “I just… you didn’t say goodbye.”

Adam blinks, looking a bit surprised. “I wasn’t—I didn’t know if it was a one time thing, or…”

Kris pushes forward, backing Adam up against the lockers. “I don’t want it to be a one time thing.”

Adam smiles, but then it slowly fades. “I can’t go back in the closet for you, Kris,” he says, looking a little broken. “As much as I want this, it would hurt me too much to see you at school and then you pretend I don’t exist.” He shakes his head. “I can’t be your little secret.”

Kris brings a hand up to cup Adam’s neck, running his thumb along his jaw. “You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“What about your friends?”

Kris thinks about it. He has wanted this for way too long to let it go. Is he ready to come out and let the world know that he is gay? Probably not. But he’s not afraid to be seen with Adam, to walk down the halls with him, for everyone to see them together, even if it is just as friends, for now.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to…” he trails off, taking one of Adam’s hands in his. “But I would never ask you to go back in the closet for me. And when I see you in school, I’m not going to pretend you don’t exist. I’m going to tell my friends, ‘hey, there is my friend Adam’. If they have a problem with that, then they can kiss my ass.”

Kris bites the inside of his lip. “So, can we start there?” he asks, “And then we’ll see where it goes?”

Adam nods, his lips twitching into a small smile. This boy in front of him is completely different than the one he met this morning. He doesn’t have his guard up, he’s vulnerable and scared. Adam glances down the empty halls and then pulls Kris closer.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kris breathes a sigh of relief, answering Adam by pushing himself up to his toes, and kissing him.


End file.
